


the fallen dragon emperor

by mrgrimjaw



Category: High School DxD
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Harem, Harem king Hyoudou Issei, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smart Hyoudou Issei, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, fallen angel Hyoudou Issei, stright realtionships, strong Hyoudou Issei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when Raynare truns Issei into a fallen angel? instead of killing him and real love flourishes between, the two and she promise to make his harem dream come true. warning female Vali and female Gashper  and large Harem.
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Himejima Akeno/Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei/Gasper Vladi, Hyoudou Issei/Kuroka, Hyoudou Issei/Ravel Phenex, Hyoudou Issei/Raynare, Hyoudou Issei/Rossweisse, Hyoudou Issei/Toujou Koneko, Hyoudou Issei/Vali Lucifer, Hyoudou Issei/Xenovia Quarta, Rias Gremory/Himejima Akeno/Raynare/Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

thors note: I don't own high school dxd it belongs to its creator I own nothing and I gave Diodora servants names so their not ocs and I got an oc in this story and a female vali her name is violet.

Chapter 1

The fallen dragon emperor

A boy with brown eyes and hair wearing a red shirt with blue jacket and pants he holding a hand of a girl with black hair and purple eyes she then said, Issei you a good man do you have any dreams?" she said that and also sensed great power with in him.

She remembers what Azazel said, flash back a tall man in his 20s with black hair and goatee and golden bangs a brown jacket on and an average build he said," Raynare theirs an abnormality in power here weirdly it belongs to a human I need you to get him on our side".

End of flash back she then kissed Issei and said," I need to show you something Issei" she transformed into her fallen angel from with black feathery wings with black leather bands covering up her body but also revealing it.

She smirks and says," if you join you can touch my boobs and have my body he blushed" for real?!" he asked.

He then touched her boobs and answered," I do I want a harem of women!" she smirks again and says," I can make it happen Issei if you join me" he smirks shakes his head yes.

She then took him to a church there were others like her she then took him to Azazel the man smirks and says," Welcome Issei I an Azazel "welcome Issei "Raynare then turned him into a fallen angel.

He has black wings "so what's my job?" Raynare then took him to show him the ropes she said," there's one fallen angel need to join us her name is Akeno Himejima she under Rias Gremory".

Both seats down and watched a movie they kissed each other then watched the movie, and went to bed they got up and went to school the next day.

At breakfast, Raynare said," I got an idea join their club and gain their trust epically Akeno's, her eyes turned red for a second then they ate went to class.

At lunch Issei ate went to the research occult club he knocked on the door Akeno was there, she smiles at him.

"Welcome to the research occult club I am the vice president Akeno, "she said, Issei took her hand and shook it she shook back.

Both set on the couch drank tea and talked Issei made her laugh he signed up and left after school both Issei and Raynare were out eating ice-cream when they got done they began to walk and demons came and attacked.

Both dodged Raynare transformed into her fallen angel form protecting Issei he wanted to protect her not her protect him he heard a voice say, awaken me, boy".

He then left his arms to transform into a black claw gantlet it said, "Boost!" Issei then threw a light spear at the demons it hit one posing him.

He held his shoulder Issei looks mad and grabbed him and said, "who sent you to kill us?!"  
the demon said," Diodora Astaroth sent us" Issei then put a light sword in the demons' chest killing him while Raynare was way more fatal then Issei she played with the other for a wile Intel he died.

Both went back to the church to report to Azazel and a middle-aged man with a beard and muscles his name is Baraqiel, Raynare and Issei said in unison," Diodora Astaroth as declared war on us by a failed assassination attempted!".

Both Azazel and Baraqiel looked mad both called a war meeting the top fallen angels were their Azazel said," we attacking Diodora Astaroth" they all moved out headed to the Astaroth manner.

Their was a guy with black hair golden eyes smirking and said," Ah finally they came " he said, as the castle gate opens and out comes demons Azazel attacked with a rain of light spears.

Issei look in shock at his boss power he then went to his fallen angel form and dragon claw gantlet appeared he and Raynare made it to the castle were Diodora Astaroth and his one queen two rooks 2 bishops 2 knights his 8 pawns were waiting.

Diodora said," Ah only two of you we will crush you!" his queen as silver hair long golden eyes blue and white sleeveless shirt.

One as blue hair the hair in small pigtails wearing same white blue dress as the green hers as sleeves, the other as long blonde hair blue bow in it and same clothes.

Two wearing cloaks and one as red hair amber eyes the other blue hair and clear blue eyes, Issei then went to Raynare whispered in her ear she shook her head " ok I only wound them".

Then she made a sword out of light and attacked Issei dragon claw gauntlet said," boost" he then charged and attacked the two with cloaks and ripped their clothes off the girls covered themselves.

Raynare attack she stabbed the queen in the right leg then stabbed the two knights and all the pawns killing, them the last one left is Diodora.

Both Raynare and Issei got ready and attacked Diodora dodged their attacks and jump back throwing demonic blades at the two both dodged with ease he then lifted his hand over his head.

Demonic blades rain down on Issei and Raynare both tried to block but Raynare was hit with a lot of them, she spit up blood as it ran down her lips Issei as shock and fear and anger on his face.

His dragon claw gauntlet transformed into armor power ran thru Issei black energy coming out of him he said," you will pay you bastard!" he then charged and punched Diodora in the face.

Knocking him out Issei was not done he bowed his fist back a black blast came out destroying Diodora body into ash, he transformed in his normal form he and Diodora ex-Queen bishops and rooks helped carry Raynare,s body back to the fallen angel army.

Issei stayed by Raynare bedside crying waiting for her to wake up Diodora servants waited the Queen said," Master may we introduce are selfs?".

Issei shook his head yes the queen who as golden eyes and silver hair said," my name is Raku " then the two Rooks said, in unison are named is Ren and Ran ".

The red haired and amber eyed girl is Ren the blue haired and clear blue eyes girl is name ran then the second blue-haired girl she said," my name is Soga and this is Ori" the blonde girl with a blue hair bow bowed.

Issei smirked at them happily rubbing their boobs, they all moan and he then keeps setting at Raynare bed side waiting she waked two days later .

Raynare covered in bandages Issei cheak up on her "how are you ?" he asked, Raynare replied "great".

He then went to school and after went to the club Akeno was their cleaning and waiting on Kiba as blonde hair blue eyes skinny, in his uniform is a white shirt and dress paints.

A sort girl came in with white hair hazel eyes then a tall red head came in with blue eyes," so this is everyone Issei meet Kiba Koneko and Risa " Issei as a nose bleed when he saw Rias and Koneko.

They hung around and talked after he retruned to the church thir waiting is Raynare Soga Ori Raku Ren and Ran they all bowed and said," welcome back master".

He kissed all of them and said," its going well Raynare she be back on our side in time" he then went to sleep with them all in the shadows watching is Azazel and Baraqiel then Baraqiel said," you think he makes a great replacement when you retire?".

Azazel said," yes he will" else were a girl with long hair big boobs smiles and said," he's awoken " she wearing a black dress a women with long black hair and cat ears and a great body and a black kimono on with a black cat tail said," who as awoken Violet?" .

Violet then says," the red dragon as its been a long time since white and red fought Kuroka".

End of chapter one please read and review.


	2. The news and demon meeting

Chapter 2

The news and demon meeting

authors note sorry for the chapter being sort i ran out of ideas for the fith page.

The news of Diodora death got around the demon world a man with same color hair and eyes of Rias has this man is Ria's older brother named, Sirzechs Lucifer but the original name of Gremory.

His hair is short he looks like he's in his early 20s he has gray golden armor and clothes underneath he said," this meeting shall come to order looks like we in a war with the fallen angels because of that idiot Diodora".

All the royal houses were there they all mumbled Rias took Akeno to the other room and said," you may have to choose a side us devils or fallen angels" Akeno faced her.

She said," I know Rias" she then ran towards her guest room and cried she lay on her bed crying.

She loved Rias and all her friends but she knew she's a half fallen angel she then deiced, to pack her things and went back to the human world she left a note for Rias.

She began walking and thinking she then bumped into someone, "ow sorry" she got up and helped the other person up it was Issei he could tell she was worried.

He asked," what's wrong Akeno?" she said," nothing Issei " he took her hand walked with her.

He smiles said, I know something wrong I can sense it's about Diodora death isn't it?" she blushed.

She then said, "yes it's more than that I am half fallen angel Issei and I got to make a choice on which side to take" Issei then saw this as an opportunity to take her on their side.

He took her to get ice cream he texted Raynare and told her he has Akeno she texed back saying she has someone to, to bring Akeno to an abandoned cabin in the woods.

After they ate they began to walk in the woods Akeno said," it's my father's fault I am a half fallen angel he left me and my mother" she said in an angry tone.

Issei said, "it's not his fault he fell in love with you mother had you he left to protect you both most likely" Akeno then thought about it.

She thought as he took her to the cabin in the woods she said," you right Issei it's not his fault I need to see him and apologize".

Issei opened the door she walks in "thinks Issei you truly a gentleman and a pervert" she said, then laughed at it Issei then kiss her lips she yelps and blushes.

Issei said," Akeno I love you Akeno you attractive women" he then kissed her she kissed back her body got hot for some odd reason she craved Issei.

Issei then said, "Can I go further?" she shakes her head yes she didn't know why the heat was coming from her body or why she was drawn to Issei, he took her shirt off he looked at her boobs.

She blushed as he took her orange bra off he then kissed licked and sucked her breasts, her nipples got erected she moaned her mind going numb has the pleasure over took her body.

Her back arched as she moaned he then kissed her belly and began fingering the fallen angel and half human and reincarnated devil, she was and the plessure overwhelmed her senses .

"ah More Issei I am all yours I be you queen!" came rose in her body has plessure ravaged her body she thought,' this so good Issei a great guy I think I love him but I love Rias and them to is betraying them worth it or my own kind the fallen angels?'.

Issei fingers went deep he thought,' I am doing it seducing Akeno to our side I can tell by her eyes I love her she one step closer to my harem'.

She then came he ate her fluids out and then rammed his dick inside her she yelled in pain then pleasure took over, she maoned has did Issei she then thought' oh no my mind is going to break she felt her mind break worry's gone and only love for Issei replaced her world.

He keep going at it Intel he came inside her a load she yelled out a moan , in the shadows was Raynare and girl with blonde hair to her back and blue eyes.

Raynare kissed her and said, "Asia you be mine and Issei mate" Asia looks at Issei her thoughts' he looks nice and kind'.

Issei then went to sleep has did Akeno the next day both got shower together then went down for breakfast there is Asia she gets up and bows "good morning Issei and Akeno".

Both blushed then kissed they set down for breakfast then after Issei took her to Azazel he smiles at Akeno , she then gose to her dad and hugs him .

He hugs back and Issei looks happy for the two" thinks Issei for fixing me and dads relationship and oh what do I do about Risa? Shes my best friend".

Issei" they be part of my harem help me get them on our side" Akeno smiles and kiss Issei on the lips " I help you get them on our side Riza is strong".

Akeno continued " yes very we all share same weakness sex Issei", then Akeno kissed Raynare she kiss Akeno back then her and Issei went to school they then went to the a cult reaches club.

Everyone was hanging out he looked at who to tame next Koneko could been a good choice but , other target could be good to .

They drank tea hung out Issei and Akeno returned to the church to look for a new target, he looked thru reports, found a interesting kitsune named Mi Chieko.

Issei looks at her profile saw she was a slave her master names Din , he then went to bed.

The end of chapter 2 pleass read and reivew


	3. Freed slave and violet's move

Chapter 3

Freed slave and violet's move

Issei got up fixed breakfast Raynare Akeno Raku Ren and Ran Soga and Ori and Asia , he cooked the bacon it filled the air the girls sniffed and got up and went to the kitchen in their night gawns.

They smiled Issei hand them eggs and becan they ate Ori said,"I dint know you can cook master" .

Issei " I learned how when I was a kid" he then got a idea" I need spies for the church but you five are demons" , Raynare and Akeno smiled they said, in unison" we can make them fallen agnels" .

both trund them into fallen agels .

Akeno then said,"oh they can swich back and forth at will to demon and fallen angel" they transformed into fallen angels" you jobs are to spy on the church find some spies for me and take Asia with you".

They all 6 go to the church thaire they saw a beautiful young woman with chestnut

hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy the other s a young woman, with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes.

They walk up Asia said"hey Xenovia and Irina they hugged Asia the two showed them around, back with Issei he got packed got his backpack on .

Began walking out the door to mount Rayku at Mount Rayku is a mansion thaire is a girl, with orange tail and ear they fox both orange the ear tips black the tail tip white.

She has organe eyes sort big breasts wearing a slave bikini she sucking her master he moans has the girl deep throated, he moans then came in her mouth she shollowed.

Her name is Mi Chieko she the slave of Zink she then got up went to get him food , back with Issei he climb the moution.

He felt his arms and legs get stronger he keep climbing Intel he made it, he broke the door down walked in.

He then said," hi I am here for Mi" Zink frowned and blasted Iessi with a blast he got hit a hole in his shoulder blade he then went into his armor .

He punched Zink Zink dodged Mi watched behind a piller, cowering she saw Issei and Zink go at it.

Iessei fires a light spear at him, he gets hit in the shoulder, both hit each other with their fists.

Iessi helment got broke he also broke Zinks rib Issei then threws one last light spear killing Zink, MI came out.

He huged her she then took him back to the church in a dimension , she punched some her opponents with her white dragon armor, "now you being a naughty dragon Violet why not you and Kuroka give up and be my slaves".

said a man who has black hair and red eyes tall muscular body his name is rytrurn, he has dark brown skin hes a dark elf prince of all dark elfs .

Both Violet and Kuroka gaged Kuroka then used Senjustu she incressed her speed phical power and toughness, she charged at Rytrurn she punched his arm he dodged grabed her breaking her arm .

He threw her she did a flip fired a invisbel blast in a beam hiting his shoulder making a hole in it, Violet then charges at rytrurn.

the armor then said," Divide Divide Divide" repteaedly intel Violet was at her limit she then punched rytrurn killing him.

The army reteyed "tch this is the power of the dark elf prince pathetic !" yelled Violet has her armor went away.

Kuroka walks up to her with her hand glowing healing her arm others showed up one man a bespectacled young man with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face, who is usually dressed in a business suit. His name is Arthur Pendragon.

atherr man walks up to hes a young man with short light-colored hair He is dressed in ancient Chinese armor, his name is Bikou.

"well we did great" said, Arthur has he opens a portal and Bikou made a cloud they got on went thru'I wounder if you strong yet red dragon?' she thought she has long silver hair to her back with liht blue eyes wearing a black dress.

They appear in their dimension at their hide out they eat they went to bed Violet tossed and turned she began to sweat dream, Violet infrunt of the new host of the red dragon emperor .

The red armor went on him he attacked Violet she dodged and transformed in her armor both thaire fists clashed , shock waves hit both armors said boost /Divide!.

They jumped back then the red dragon charged agin this time punching Violet chest killing her,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CANT LOSE!" when she woke up in sweat she got up got some milk, drank it saw Kuroka walk in.

She also poured milk dank some"had nightmare? We all heard you" Violet blushed in shame , she shook her head yes.

"you can beat the red dragon" she said, she finshed both went back to bed back with Issei he had same nightmare his harem was up. "whats wrong Iessi ?" asked Raynare he then looked down ," I had a nightmare of loseing to a women she has white armor to my black.

Raynare then looked at Akeno then took Iessi to bed she kissed him he kissed them both 

did Raynare and went to bed.


	4. Issei’s reincarnation to a fallen angel and four  new Peerage members.

Chapter 4   
Issei’s reincarnation to a fallen angel and four new Peerage members.

Author's note: sorry for the very delayed update I had writer’s block for this fic.  
Issei woke up, with Raynare and Akeno beside him on each side.

He smiled and said,” Raynare remember when you reincarnated me into a fallen angel?” she shook her head yes and kissed his lips.

Flashback 3 months ago, Issei was holding Raynare’s hand she smiled and said,” it's time to make you a fallen angel we have the dice system called the fallen order”.

She then had 6 dice rolled and both landed on the 6 which equaled 12 the highest Raynare ever seen her eyes were wide, the dice went into him he grew wings end of flashback.

Akeno then said,”I can get two targets for you Issei, my cousin Suzaku Himejima and Koneko Toujou” she gave the seductive smirk.

Issei smiled at this “ok take them I want them” Akeno then left to get them then Raynare smirked at the thought of new members too.

She left to Issei went to train, to get stronger “boost “ he said his black armor came on he made light sword swings it in the air thinking how to beat and get that girl the one in his dream.

He then made light spears, threw them, he made light shield and barrier he then went to rest Ren and Ran came up with towel and water he drank it took it.

“Thanks Ren and Ran” they shook their heads has welcome, with Akeno she was in Koneko’s room she set on the bed waiting for the cute little cat to come to the room a petite girl with white hair and gold eyes.

Walks in “what’s up Akeno haven’t seen you were you been?” Akeno gave a mixture of Seduction and sadist she put a barrier up in the room.

It soundproof and enter proof “let’s play Koneko” she put Koneko on the bed, kissing her lips she resisted, at first but Akeno smirked.

Has her hand crackled with Lightning she touched Koneko boobs she yelled in pain,”ahh !” Akeno got excited she wet between her legs”you be master’s”.

She then kissed Koneko neck Koneko moaned, Akeno striped herself then Koneko, clothe’s then both in thire underwear and bra.

Both had lace bras Koneko was yellow while Akeno’s black she striped Koneko nude, she kissed Koneko’s left breast rubbed her right.

Koneko rubbed Akeno’s big melons both moaned in unison has there came rose , Akeno hand became lighting and shocked Koneko out with half shock of lighting.

The world went black Akeno grabbed her left back to, the church she then went to her home.  
Thire she knocked waiting on a beautiful, young buxom woman who has long, flowing black hair and red eyes answered the door wearing a pink kimono.

Akeno smiles”hey cousin how are you?” she gave a smile Suzaku let Akeno in, and both set down.

Suzaku made some tea and both drank it, Akeno said,”i been doing good Cousin” Suzaku shook her head .

Akeno then thinking’ how to get her out of here plus to get her to Issei?’, Suzaku then left to go to the bathroom.

Akeno then put plessure powder in her cousin’s tea stirred it in set back down, Suzaku returned.

Setting down drinking it she waited for it to take effect it took effect Suzaku's body got hot, Aken kissed her rubbed her cousin’s breasts she moaned.

Akeno gave a sexy smirk “master wants this and you we can give you entinal youth”, Suzaku had a shocked look on her face.

Has Akeno Groped her cousins boobs and fingered her, Suzaku back arched has her came rose.

Akeno then stoped “master will finish you off” she then knocked out took her back to Issei, back with Raynare she called two fallen angels from a misson they finshed.

One was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.  
Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

Her name is Kalawarner second women a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes, She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Her name Mittelt , “hello Lady Raynare “ said, Mittelt Raynare smiled and hugged the two.

“I got an idea oh I want you to join Issei harem /peerage both looked at each other than said,” ok he’s powerful “.

The trio of fallen angels returned to the church there in the bedroom is Akeno Suzkau Koneko nude breathing hard, Akeno smirked: “there yours Issei and want your giant dick in them”.

Issei smiled at them, he went to Koneko and kissed her she kissed him he kissed her neck the young Nekomata, moaned has pleasure hit her “its mating season Issei i need you baby!”.

He smirked and striped himself Koneko rubbed his dick it got huge Suzaku show it smiled, both Koneko and Suzaku rubbed and licked his dick he moaned.  
Kalawarner and Mittelt were watching the two got necked and masturbated, they rubbed each other’s breasts and fingered each other.

Rayne smirked at the huge orgy going on Issei came rose he came cuming on the young Neko , and human it landed on thire face and in thire hair on thaire boobs.

He smirked put his dick in Koneko Suzaku looked down intel Akeno kissed her and fingered her pussy, the room was filled with moans.

Rayne looked around intel Ren walked ins she grabed her and kissed her lips ,Ren kissed back both got nude.

Rayne kissed Ren neck Ren maons has she rubs Rayne boobs, Rayne then got a dildo rammed in Ren both women moaned.

They keep going thire came rose and both came in unison, back with Issei he was ramming in Koneko wile Akeno was screwing her cousin with a dildo.

Issei moaned so did Koneko,”i am yours Issei “ said Koneko has a warm feeling washed over her beging love grew for him.

Then both came he then rammed in Koneko butt she maoned and mewed in unison “you tite in both” Issei said.

Blood came out of Koneko pussy, both then came with Akeno and Suzaku both were moraning has thire came rose Issei then rammed in Suzaku butt.

She yelled since she being Dubbel penetrated, the three moaned has thire came rose they then came at the same time .

With Kalawarner and Mittelt , they came alot Issei then went up to them kissed them both they kissed him,”we decied to join you this is a great Orgy” said Kalawarner.

Kalawarner kissed Issei he kissed her then kissed Mittelt he kissed both their necks and boobs, rubbed their left he felt a power boost.

He then kissed their stomachs, they moaned has heat hit their body he then rammed in them swcihing back and forth they face blushed and moaned in unison.

They came rose so did Issei’s they keep going everyone else watched then the three came” he pulled out got a shower the women were giveing weird faces with thire tungs sticking out and eyes rolled in the back of thire heads.


End file.
